A Spy at Heart
by ForeverDawn1018
Summary: When the princess of Archenland is sent on a dangerous mission to Narnia, she must decide where her duties lie, with her country or with her heart. PeterXOC I know I suck at summaries, this is my first story so please be nice unless you really hate it RXR
1. Chapter 1

This is set during the Golden Age of Narnia, I own nothing

Princess Analisa paced furiously in front of her fathers courtroom. She would stop every few paces, only to listen to mumbles and whispers. After what seemed like forever and a day, the huge oak doors opened and she was told to enter. She gathered her strength and composure as she gracefully walked in. Her blue eyes scanned the dark and dimly lit room where they fell upon a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a crown upon his head. This man was her father, King Lune of Archenland. Beside him stood Analisa's stepsister, Victoria. Like her mother, Victoria had blonde hair which shined in the light of the torches. She resembled her mother greatly, who Analisa hated. She was a cruel women who like her daughter, loved to torture others into doing their bidding.

~Flashback~

When Analisa was a young girl, her mother died. This saddened her father deeply because her had loved her more than anything. Since Analisa was the exact image of her mother this made him sad every-time her saw her. Still her protected her and treated her like his favorite daughter since she was his oldest child. This went on for two whole years. By then he knew he needed a new wife. He searched far and wide, but each women was the same. He wanted a wife that looked nothing like Analisa's mother. Her mother had blue eyes and long straight brown hair that went down to her back. She was kind and gentle and always helping others. Analisa was the same way. Analisa's hair was a darker brown, but she still had the crystal blue eyes like her mother. She acted the same way but she was impatient sometimes and could have quite a temper. This of course didn't stop her father from loving her.

One day he met a young women b the name of Natasha. She looked nothing like Analisa's mother and did not act like her either although she was beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair, with emerald green eyes like a cat. She was vain and self centered while also witty and charming. Somehow she stole the King's heart and were married within a month. Natasha was not alone though. She had a daughter named Victoria who resembled her mother almost exactly. Victoria was only a few years older than Analisa and never ceased to remind her of it. Both were mean to Analisa because she was the king's daughter. Since Victoria was older she was next in line for the throne even though she was not the true king's daughter. This upset Analisa greatly because Victoria now had power over her. As time went on, Analisa began to lose her title as "favorite daughter to Victoria.

As time continued King Lune was happy with his new bride. At first after the wedding, Analisa was still his favorite. This began to change soon and Analisa thought maybe her step mother had something to do with it. Analisa got more worried when he began referring her as only "the other daughter". Victoria took great pride in this because she was now able to attend events only held for a high or favorite princess. Even though all hope seemed lost for her, Analisa pressed on and would not give up. She knew one day she would sit on the throne as Queen Analisa of Archenland. Victoria relentlessly tried to break her spirit but failed. When she realized this she resulted in verbal attacks hoping she would soon break.

~End~

Analisa was shaken about of her flashback when her name was called.

"Analisa my dear daughter, do you know why I have called you here?" her father asked.

"No I do not" she said in a flat tone obviously annoyed.

"As princess of Archenland, you have a duty" he said starring straight at her.

"I have a mission for you dear Analisa" he continued choosing his words carefully.

She saw her stepsister's eyes narrow when he addressed her that way. A smile began to form on Analisa's lips, but disappeared when her father drew her attention back.

"You remember a few years ago when you and Victoria attended the coronation for the four kings and queens of Narnia?" her father asked. Victoria stiffened at the memory. She had tried to flirt with both of the kinds but only ended up getting on their bad side, along with two queens. Analisa on the other hand, had become good friends with all four and had written to them many times. Analisa glanced from Victoria to her father and nodded.

"Well considering your company was most welcomed and your friends with all four, you are going to return there" he said. She smiled at this because she would get to see her friends again.

"As a spy" he finished. Analisa stared wide eyed at him her mouth agape. Victoria smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"As a spy, Analisa. You will have to travel seeking help. You will tell them that Archenland is under attack from rebels and that we need help. You will also tell them them that I sent you there for protection against the attack and so you could ask for men to help fight" he continued. Analisa listened but could not take it in fast enough.

"I refuse to spy on my friends for no reason father I-" she said.

"SILENCE!" he yelled at her. She had never seen her so angry before. He recollected himself before speaking.

"It is not for nothing, before you so rudely interrupt let me let me finish" he said his eyes were cold and black.

"Yes father, my apologies, I let my temper get ahold of me" she said sadly. She knew whenever he got mad she should apologize to calm him. Thankfully it worked and he seemed to smile.

"The reason why you are doing this is because I plan to attack Narnia and take over" he said. Her eyes widened and she bit back a response.

"But why father? she asked in a calm tone.

"BECAUSE!" he yelled slamming his fist down on the table causing her to jump.

"They have been unfair in trade and cheated us with our own money" he continued saying the last part with disgust.

"You will learn battle plans, strategies, strengths, weakness, and whatever else that might be useful" he said. His faced looked cold and emotionless.

"And how father, do you suppose I do that?" she asked.

"You will learn all this from High King Peter. Before you ask me how there is a simple answer to that, you will make him fall in love with you" he said

By now Analisa was sure her mouth was wide open.

"What?! How can you ask such a thing from me? We are barely friends and it-" she yelled out of breath.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, well more like screamed seeing how he would never yell at her like that twice in one day. She held her gaze and uttered the rest of her sentence, "would ruin our friendship" she finished, staring her father straight in the eye. She refused to show she could be stepped upon . For a moment she thought she saw admiration in her father's eyes, but it was gone in a flash and replaced by annoyance.

"Do try to remember where your duties lie as a princess. Now go pack, you leave tomorrow. I will explain the rest to you in the morning" he said gesturing with his hand for her to leave. She curtsied and swiftly left the room from her so called father.

~EDIT~

I received a review from Lady of Stormness Mountain and she suggested that I change it from Archenland to Calormene, As I update chapters and write new ones I might change it so be prepared for major and minor changes in the story also write a review and tell me what you think and if I should change it, thanks

-Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, finally! I actually have time to write(type). Well I know its been a month since I last updated it and Im really sorry. I actually have all of this story written in a blue notebook which I treasure. Unfortunately I lost it, but then about a week ago I found it while cleaning my room. Also now thats its summer *happy dance* I can update sooner and I won't have to worry about the stress of school. For the two people who left reviews I am eternally grateful for you doing so. Also for anyone else out there who takes the time to read my story, thanks as well. Ok enough of my babbling on with the story!

**Ok second chapter, really nervous at how it will turn out, wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Oh and before I start I have decided to keep it as Archenland....for now. The thing about using Archenland instead of Calormene is that even though Calormene would make better sense, thats the point of this story. It doesn't make sense that Archenland would be so mean when they are like "sister" countries, right? Well after much thought I think I can work it in to the story and make it somewhat historically correct with the books. Also I would have had to do major tweaking to the story if I had changed it so just bare with me? Please?**

**And now on with the ****story..................**

Lucy awoke from her 10 minute sleep. She had just gone to bed but just couldn't seem to fall asleep. The sweet breeze of summer came into her room blowing the curtains softly. Lucy got up and walked over to her open balcony. The summer breeze smelled of sea salt and the ocean. Lucy smiled and without a second thought, changed out of her nightgown and into a different dress. She grabbed her cloak and swung it over her shoulder's. Lucy quickly grabbed her dagger and her cordial placing them on her which hung on her waist. She headed to the door when something glittering caught her eye. A tiara that Susan had given her for her birthday less than a week ago. She debated on wether or not to take it. In the end she grabbed the tiara off the table and gently placed it on her head. Lucy smiled knowing that Peter would want her to and it would make her sister happy. Although neither would approve of a midnight walk on the beach.

Lucy quietly slipped out of her room and down the hallway avoiding guards and servants by slipping into the shadows whenever they would get to close. "Good thing I didn't bring a candle" Lucy mumbled to herself after a guard almost bumped into her in the shadows. Lucy passed her oldest brother's room on the way out. She put a hand on her neck and felt the lion necklace that hung around her neck. It had been Peter's gift to her for her birthday. When she made it outside, Lucy ran across the palace garden as fast as she could without tripping on her dress. As she closed the gate to the garden a smile crossed her lips when she smelled the salty sea air. She danced in the waves as they gently crashed onto the shore. She sat down on the beach and stared at the ocean and the starry night sky. She was about to get up to leave and head back to the castle when a sound nearby startled her. She looked to the woods east of the castle and the sight made Lucy rub her eyes as if she were dreaming. There standing at the edge of the forest was a beautiful white horse whose coat shone like the moon. The horse dipped its head and neighed softly as if calling Lucy. She stared at the horse for quite some time, captivated by its beauty.

The horse walked back into the forest just out of sight, but Lucy could still hear it neighing to her in a quiet song. Even though Lucy felt wary about following a wild horse, there was something magical about it. Lucy out on her shoes, cloak, and tiara before walking towards the woods. She took out her dagger just in case she would need it in the dark woods that lay up ahead of her. When she reached the spot where the horse had stood she saw the fresh hoof marks where the horse and walked off. She looked around in the darkness for any sign of the horse. After standing there for a few minutes she was about to turn back when she heard a neigh coming from somewhere close by. She walked a little farther into the woods with only the moonlight to guide her. She suddenly started to regret leaving the safety and warmth of the castle when the wind whipped around her causing Lucy to shiver. She remembered hearing stories of people being robbed and killed when alone in the woods at night.

Lucy turned around to leave and go back to Peter and the safety of the castle when a dark hand came came out behind her covering her mouth. She quickly turned and stabbed her captor with her dagger in hand. The man yelped in pain. Suddenly many hands came out and grabbed Lucy, tying her hands behind her back and gagged her before she had a chance to run. Out of the darkness came a girl with long blonde curls which shined in the moonlight. "Good work, and Luno I have to say I warned you, she packs a punch" the girl said with a smirk and her green eyes twinkling. "Yeah I know" said Luno holding his hurt arm which was now bleeding heavily. The girl motioned to one of the extra men standing by. "Reno, go help Luno fix his wound and bandage it up" said the girl. The two men quickly walked over the a pack of horses with a torch light. Lucy would not have seen them if they didn't have the torch. Out of all the horses she saw one stood out the most. It was the white horse that Lucy had seen earlier at the edge of the woods. The horse looked quite tame with a silver bridle and leather saddle. Lucy also noticed that the saddle had a archenland symbol on it. It didn't click for her until the blonde girl walked over to her and smiled.

"So Queen Lucy, we meet again" she said looking quite smug. "Victoria" Lucy mumbled through her gag. Her eyes narrowed at the unpleasant memories of the coronation and how Victoria had acted. Victoria smiled again and took the tiara from Lucy's head and looked it over. Lucy looked from Victoria who was handling her crown like trash to the horses who were nickering including the white horse. Victoria noticed her gaze at majestic white horse. "Do you like her? She was a gift from my father. Her name is Luna. She was originally wild which is why we used her as your bait" she said her smile growing. "Really Lucy its almost like you made it too easy for us" Victoria said patting her cheek as if she were a small child. Before Lucy could mumble a response the two guards walked over to Victoria. "All good?" Victoria asked still playing with the tiara. "Good as new" Luno replied flexing his bandaged arm. Victoria smiled and Lucy watched in horror as she threw her tiara against a tree. Thankfully it landed in a pile of leaves. "Excellent, we leave at once" she said kicking some leaves over the tiara to hide it. She swiftly walked over to the two guards. "Reno you will ride with Lucy until we are far enough away into the castle, then she will walk" she said with a smug. Lucy kept a smooth face but inside she was quite scared. What would happen to her now? Would Peter be able to rescue her? She could only turn and stare at the castle as the rode into the dark woods and away from the place Lucy called home.

**Ok so tell me did you love it, hate it? Leave your comments and or questions and please remember to review! I will love you forever if you do! Also constructive criticism is welcomed along with ideas for the story.**

**-Dawn**


End file.
